


In the woods we return

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [76]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Near their house there are woods, a place that changes with every step Leo, Adam and Annie take in there.





	In the woods we return

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an AU from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
>  In this particular instance of the universe, Blaine is a man who used to live in Adelar, a small village that got ravaged and burned to ashes by plunderers years ago. He used to teach survival and fighting techniques to the kids there, but when the plunderers came he only managed to save a handful of them, and they escaped with only their lives.  
> Blaine raised the children (Leo, Adam and Annie) as if they were his own. Except they weren't, and at some point all of them started to develop feelings for him, with the consequence that now the four of them are involved in this weird foursome with its own set of rules. At some point along the road they found Cody, and he's now part of the group too.
> 
> Written for: Lande di Fandom's COW-T 8  
> Prompt: woods

They live in a stony two-stories house with a red brick roof. The house is well outside the nearest village – a twenty minutes horse ride from it, to be precise – and close to the woods, but not quite in it. Blaine says that a long time ago, when they were three years old or something like that, they all lived in another place – a very tiny village somewhere across the mountains where now, Blaine says, there's nothing left anymore – but Leo has no memory of it or of any other places except this.

As far as he can remember, they have always lived in this house, which apparently Blaine built by himself – stone after stone – while they grew up. Leo doesn't remember that either. The house he remembers is the same one he can see now. The newest addition is the shooting range in the back yard, but he and Blaine built it together when he was about ten, so that doesn't count. Adam claims he knows that the house hadn't a second floor in the beginning, but both Leo and Annie have no memory of that, so he's probably showing off. They're all the same age, and borne two or three months apart from each other, so he can't remember much more than them.

The woods, instead, have changed, and even Leo can say they did.

The first time they went in the woods it was with Blaine. They were very little, maybe five or six, and he brought them along when he went to get medicinal plants and firewood. The woods looked scary and very big, and despite the fact that he was worried they could run among the trees and get lost, none of them dared to leave his side, not even Adam, who was less brave than usual that time.

A couple of years later Blaine allowed them to go alone, just so long as the three of them were together. They had been there with him so many times that the place didn't seem so big anymore. They knew every path, every tree and every corner as the rooms of their own house. So, they decided to push themselves a little farther, beyond the limits imposed by their routine. That was the year they found the river and the lake and the waterfall.

As they grew up and changed, the woods changed with them. Parts of it were now inaccessible, as weeds and vines had grown uncontrolled, while some new paths had been opened by their continuous coming and going. They had their stony house now, where they lived with Blaine, but a second house too, in the woods, near the lake, where they spent their time away from him. It wasn't that they didn't want to be with him – if anything, it was the contrary – but it was starting to become hard to be around him and sometimes they needed to get away.

Leo gave his first kiss to Annie in the lake, and the first kiss to Adam under the waterfall. And the two of them kissed, as far as he knows, in the glade nearby. But the one they all really wanted to kiss was Blaine, so all the three times they came back from the woods, leaving those kisses behind. Sex with Blaine – for the three of them – happened away from the woods, but that's okay.

The woods have been the stuff of nightmare and their private world. They've fought in there, and laughed in there, and loved in several different combinations across the years. They've washed in the lake after training very hard, and Leo always hid in there when he was upset. Adam came to pick him up, Leo run after Annie when she was sad, Annie went in there to calm Adam when he was angry at Leo.

The place changes with every step they take in there as they never come out the same they were when they came in. So Leo is not surprise to look at the woods now that Cody is in there – playing in the lake with his friends – and see it changed once again.


End file.
